creativenessfandomcom-20200214-history
Edward and Eric/Episodes
Each episode of Comedy World is 11 minutes long; however, the duration of double-length episodes are 30 minutes, taking up the entire program length. Pilots (1998) Three pilots were known to exist, but only one was broadcast on television, so the other two are presumed lost. Pilot - PC Guy introduces himself, his brother Eric, and his hometown. Air date: February 28, 1998 ' Season 1 (1998) There are 10 episodes in Season 1. 1. Pranks for Nothing/Happy Birthday - PC Guy pulls some pranks on Eric. It's funny and harmless at first, but then it goes to his head./PC Guy wants to find the perfect birthday present for Eric. '''Air date: March 7, 1998 'In some airings, Happy Birthday is paired with Pilot. 2. New Roommate/Homeless - One of the duo's friends is kicked out of his house./The brothers experience poverty and try to take residence in a rich kid's mansion. 'Air date: March 14, 1998 ' 3. Frantic Sensations/The Girl - The brothers spend the day at the park with David and Joey./When Kimberly comes for a visit, the brothers battle on who can impress her. 'Air date: March 21, 1998 ' 4. The School Bully/Hermit PC Guy - PC Guy and Eric meet Carver, the biggest and meanest bully at the school./PC Guy grows sick of Eric's tomfoolery, so he moves to a cave. 'Air date: March 28, 1998 ' 5. The Storm/Sleepwalking - A terrible storm hits Lakeside City./Joey tries to cure David's sleepwalking problem to no avail. '''Air date: April 4, 1998 6. A New Friend/Naughty Eric - A new student arrives at the school, but the result isn't pretty./Eric plays video games when he is supposed to be mowing the lawn. Air date: April 11, 1998 ' 7. The Sleepover/Keep Cool - Eric and PC Guy throw a sleepover that only the boys are invited to, so the girls pull a prank./Eric and PC Guy try to keep themselves cool on the hottest day known to mankind. '''Air date: April 18, 1998 ' 8. Stairs of Fear/Club Eric - PC Guy is rushed to the hospital when he falls down the stairs./PC Guy establishes a club for all his friends, but forgets to invite Eric. 'Air date: April 25, 1998 ' 9. The Wrong Side of the Bed/Monster Mania - After a rough day at school, Constantinos has a nightmare where everybody is similar to Carver./Monsters show up at the Pearson household and throw a party there. 'Air date: May 2, 1998 ' 10. Sold Out/The Ride - Tickets for a largely anticipated movie are sold out, but that won't stop the duo from trying to get access to the film./The Lucky 9 visits the fun fair to ride the world's most dangerous roller coaster. 'Air date: May 9, 1998 ' Season 2 (1999) There are 20 episodes in season 2. 11. Locked Out/New Singer in Town - PC Guy gets locked out of the house./Eric gets amnesia and believes he's a famous singer. 'Air date: February 6, 1999 '"New Singer in Town" was the first episode to be banned in some countries due to an inappropriate prison joke, "don't drop the soap". 12. Comb on Over!/Skating on Thin Ice - Joey gets an embarrassing haircut./Dallas gets frozen solid in a block of ice. 'Air date: February 13, 1999 ' 13. Punishment Upon TV/Puberty Eric - Eric gets banned from watching TV./After being called "immature", Eric has a dream where he hits his growth spurt. 'Air date: February 20, 1999 ' 14. Girlfriend in Law/Escape from Detention - After experiencing a terrible break-up, Dallas meets up with a new girl./The duo tries to escape from detention. '''Air date: February 27, 1999 15. Eric for Principal/Quiet, Please! - Eric is chosen to become the new principal of Lakeside City School./After performing at a school choir concert, Joey damages his vocal cords, which leads to him losing his voice. Air date: March 6, 1999 16. Cartoon Madness/Truancy - Eric wishes for his favorite fictional superheroes, Match Boy and Match Girl, to become real./Eric skips school and travels into the town. Air date: May 1, 1999 17. Summer Fun Spirit/Chick Magnet - Sebastian tries to find ways to have fun during his summer vacation./The brothers discover a chicken who can lay golden eggs. Unfortunately, Stanley wants to poach it. Air date: May 15, 1999 18. Hoo's There?/Trouble at School - PC Guy becomes fascinated with owls, so he purchases a pet owl named Oscar./The duo gets locked in school by their math teacher, Mrs. White. Air date: June 5, 1999 19. Slacking Off/Babysitting - Eric slacks off, even though he must work on an important project./PC Guy has to babysit Carver's two little brothers for the night. Air date: June 12, 1999 20. Son of a Fish!/Scary Movie - Eric "accidentally" eats his pet goldfish, so PC Guy shrinks himself so he can go inside Eric's body to find it./The duo watches a horror movie, and Eric gets traumatized. Air date: June 19, 1999 21. Your Future Stinks/To the Eric-mobile! - Stanley gets a job as a fortune teller./Eric tries on a pair of underpants and pretends to be a superhero. Air date: June 26, 1999 22. Fourth of July Gone Wrong/Operation Diary - The Pearson family throws an Independence Day party, but it doesn't go as planned./Principal Walker confiscates Kimberly's diary, which prompts the rest of The Lucky Nine to retrieve it. Air date: July 3, 1999 23. That's Gonna Leave a Mark/The Origin of the Pearsons - PC Guy accidentally breaks David's arm during a game of baseball./Susan tells the duo the story about how she met Paul. Air date: July 10, 1999 24. A Day at the Beach/Eric a la Mode - The duo spends the day at the beach with David and Joey./A sated Eric has a nightmare after eating too much ice cream. Air date: July 17, 1999 25. Guess Who's for Dinner?/The Opera - Eric and PC Guy get attacked by a gang of aggressive cows after eating hamburgers./PC Guy takes Eric to an opera as he is the lead singer, but, as usual, Eric creates a catastrophe there. Air date: September 11, 1999 26. Opposites Day/Football Follies - Eric creates a new holiday where he does the opposite of what he normally does./Constantinos tries out for football, with DISASTROUS results! Air date: September 25, 1999 27. The Hall of the Weens - The Lucky Nine hosts their very own Halloween party at the Pearson house. Air date: October 23, 1999 28. Thankless Thanksgiving - Lakeside City goes through a turkey shortage on Thanksgiving. Air date: November 20, 1999 29. The Snowman/Adventures in Ice Fishing - Eric builds a snowman, and he tries to save it from melting./Dallas and Carver compete at ice fishing. Air date: December 4, 1999 30. A Very Merry Christmas - Santa Claus gets amnesia on Christmas Eve, so Eric and PC Guy do his job. Air date: December 11, 1999 Season 3 (2000-2001) There are 30 episodes in Season 3. Every episode until "PC Guy Isn't Feeling Jolly" were animated with cels. 31. The Obsession/Eric and the Award - David and Joey become obsessed with a video game./PC Guy wins a "Perfect Attendance" award, and Eric tries to get one himself to no avail. January 22, 2000 32. Nothing But the Tooth/Lost in Space - Eric has a loose tooth. Rather than going to the dentist and getting treated properly, he tries to pull his tooth out himself./David, Joey and Kimberly are forced to work on an assignment about the Moon, so they go to the one and only person who can help them: Buzz Aldrin. Air date: February 5, 2000 33. A Boy and His Library Book/Pie Peril - Eric tries to hide the fact that he has an overdue library book./The brothers battle over the last slice of a blueberry pie. Air date: February 12, 2000 34. Valentine's Day in Lakeside/School Picnic - In celebration of Valentine's Day, Principal Walker hosts a school dance./Mrs. White's class has a picnic at the city park, but that's when hijinx ensues. Air date: February 14, 2000 35. Say Cheese/Off Into the Rain - For a school project, PC Guy records a video that shows what a day at the Pearson house is like./The duo goes outside to play in the rain. Air date: February 26, 2000 36. Cleaning Up Eric's Act/Needle Little Help? - PC Guy is tasked to clean Eric's bedroom, much to his disgust./Eric goes to the clinic, and he gets paranoid about shots. Air date: March 4, 2000 37. The Pet/Most Wanted - The brothers must take care of Carver's pet piranha while he is on vacation./Stanley is accused of passing counterfeit dollar bills. Air date: March 11, 2000 38. Unlucky on St. Patrick's Day/Lost and Found - PC Guy experiences bad luck on St. Patrick's Day./Eric and PC Guy board the wrong school bus and they end up in another town. Will they make it home before supper? Air date: March 17, 2000 39. Prehistoric Eric/An Apple a Day - Using one of PC Guy's inventions, Eric travels to the Stone Age./Joey catches a bad case of the flu. Air date: March 25, 2000 '''"Prehistoric Eric" originally aired with "Football Follies", a season 2 episode, on January 1, 2000 40. Who's the Fool Here?/Lights Out - Constantinos is tired of being the victim of practical jokes, so he sets up a big prank./All of the electricity in Lakeside City goes out. '''Air date: April 1, 2000 41. Haunted House/Car Carnage - Carver dares the duo to spend the night at a haunted house./PC Guy cleans Paul's new car with Brillo pads, scratching it up in the process. Air date: April 8, 2000 42. Tae Kwon Dork/Computer Overload - After being bullied at school, Kimberly decides to learn the techniques of tae kwon do./PC Guy tells Eric the story of how he earned his nickname. Air date: May 13, 2000 43. There's No F in Edward/The Zit - Everybody in the school gets an F on a test except PC Guy./Eric gets his first zit. Air date: May 20, 2000 44. Ditch Day - Eric convinces PC Guy to ditch a day of school with him. Air date: June 10, 2000 45. Sink or Swim/Hic, Hic, Hooray! - Eric is convinced that he saw a sea serpent in the ocean, so he decides to investigate./PC Guy gets a bad case of the hiccups right before the Lakeside City Talent Show. Air date: June 17, 2000 46. Don't P in the ool/Life is Like a Book - Eric and PC Guy's little cousin, Sid, goes missing during a trip to the pool./Match Boy and Girl's worst enemy, Radiation Ray, plots revenge. Air date: June 24, 2000 47. Crazy for Candy/Weekend at Eric and PC Guy's - Eric grows an extreme addiction to candy, prompting PC Guy to try and cure it./Carver is thrown out of his house, so he crashes at Eric & PC Guy's house and throws a party. Air date: July 1, 2000 48. Suckers!/The Boogie Man - Paul's new vacuum cleaner tries to kill the brothers./Joey has a dream where his nightmares come true! Air date: July 8, 2000 49. Gone Fishing/Meet the Walkers - Kimberly and her family take the brothers fishing./Principal Walker invites Eric and PC Guy over to his house for a "fancy" dinner with his disobedient children. Air date: July 15, 2000 50. Alarm Clock Antics/Timber Me Shivers - David's alarm clock won't stop ringing, so he tries to destroy it./A pirate skeleton seeks shelter at Dallas' household. Air date: July 22, 2000 51. Eric Come Home - Eric is expelled from The Lucky Nine, so he goes to live with one of his uncles. Air date: July 29, 2000 52. Going Camping/Stranded - The brothers want to earn a Boy Scout badge, so they go camping at Lakeside Forest./The duo gets stranded on a deserted island. Air date: August 19, 2000 53. Comic Relief/Brotherhood of Stanley - Sebastian's comic book collection goes missing, so he decides to investigate the incident and find the culprit./Stanley's family members visit Lakeside City. Air date: September 16, 2000 54. Summer's End/Back to School - It's the last day of summer, so the brothers sneak out of the house and go to the carnival./Eric and PC Guy are back at school, but their day doesn't seem so welcoming. Air date: September 23, 2000 55. Uncanny Halloween - Eric and PC Guy go trick-or-treating. It goes normal at first, but then everyone in Lakeside City (except for PC Guy and Oscar) turns into vampires. Air date: October 14, 2000 56. PC Guy Isn't Feeling Jolly - PC Guy isn't getting into the Christmas spirit. Air date: December 8, 2000 '''This was the first episode to be animated with the digital ink-and-paint method 57. Eric = mc2/Abracadabra! - A machine swaps Eric and PC Guy's brains, thus turning Eric into a genius and PC Guy into a doofus./David believes he made Joey disappear after using a pretend wand on him, so he decides to use his hoax to his advantage. '''Air date: January 20, 2001 58. The Bad Birthday/Doomsday - It's PC Guy's birthday, but does anybody know? Or even care?/Radiation Ray starts a nuclear war with Match Boy & Girl. Air date: January 27, 2001 59. Wrestling Gone Wrong/Name Revealed - The duo is challenged to a wrestling match by Carver./Eric "accidentally" reveals PC Guy's real name in public. Air date: April 14, 2001 60. A Bear-y Good Day/Money Madness - The brothers get lost inside a bear's cave./While dumpster diving, Chip discovers a winning lottery ticket. Air date: April 21, 2001 Season 4 (2001-2002) There are 35 episodes in Season 4. It should be noted that after this season, the series entered a hiatus that lasted over a year due to production on the movie. 61. PC Guy vs. Mac Guy/The Grass is Always Eric-er - PC Guy meets his biggest fan./The brothers get lost on a forest trail and end up in a different town. Air date: August 11, 2001 62. New Neighbors/The End - New neighbors move to the neighborhood. They aren't human, however./Carver fools everybody into thinking that an asteroid is coming to hit Earth. Air date: August 18, 2001 63. Jacob Kneebone's Treasure/No Girls Allowed - Dallas and Kimberly go on a quest to look for an ancient treasure chest that was buried by a pirate named Jacob Kneebone./Sebastian builds a club-house, but his little sister, Melinda, keeps begging him if she can come in. Air date: August 25, 2001 64. Friends for Life - Eric and Sebastian remember how they met, but they both have different memories of the story. Air date: September 1, 2001 65. Adventures in the Teacher's Lounge/Freezer Freaks - The brothers sneak inside the teacher's lounge./The duo gets locked inside Paul's meat freezer. Air date: September 8, 2001 66. The Shaft of Hate - When PC Guy takes Kimberly to the Tunnel of Love, he mistakenly ends up with Carver instead. Air date: September 15, 2001 67. Dallas' Birthday/PC Pie - The Lucky Nine attends Dallas' birthday party at The Broken Barrel./PC Guy gets a part-time job at a pie shop. Air date: September 22, 2001 68. To Serve and Protect/So Near, Yet Safari - Constantinos gets sent to military school./Eric and PC Guy spend the day at an African safari. Air date: September 29, 2001 69. Battle of the Bands - Eric forms a rock band, and PC Guy forms a classical band. The two bands duel to see who can get a better crowd reaction. Air date: October 6, 2001 70. Tough Luck/Suckers! 2: The Suckers Strike Back - Eric believes a 4 leaved clover will bring him good luck./Ray Vacuuma returns to get revenge on the duo. Air date: October 13, 2001 71. Stories from Eric and PC Guy - While out on a camping trip, The Lucky 9 have a contest on who can tell the scariest stories. Air date: October 20, 2001 72. What a Bunch of Balloon-ey/Sebastian's New Pal - Eric becomes hooked to a green balloon, and then he goes through a depression when it pops./Sebastian becomes friends with a rebellious teenager. Air date: November 10, 2001 73. Sherlock Eric - The duo is unexplainably sucked into a Sherlock Holmes book. Air date: November 17, 2001 74. Sid's Shenanigans/The Vase - The duo's cousin, Sid, runs lose around town./David accidentally breaks Joey's special vase. Air date: December 1, 2001 75. Snowball Sanity/Home Run - The Lucky Nine has an epic snowball fight with Carver and his gang./The Lucky Nine tries to run home during a school baseball game. Will they get caught? Air date: December 15, 2001 76. School Lock-In/Television Trauma - The Lucky 9 spends the night at a school lock-in./The city's cable gets wiped out. Air date: December 21, 2001 77. Naughty or Nice? - PC Guy tries to get Eric off the naughty list. Air date: December 22, 2001 78. Eric's Christmas Wish/Snow School - Eric writes a Christmas list, with WAY too much stuff on it./The duo tries to find ways to have fun when school gets cancelled. Air date: December 23, 2001 79. Snowy Holiday - A snow storm hits Lakeside City on Christmas Eve, trapping Dallas and his father inside their residence. Air date: December 24, 2001 80. Leg Injury/Carver Day - Eric injures his leg and tries to hide it from PC Guy./Carver creates a holiday where everyone must do as he says. Air date: January 19, 2002 81. Class Clown/Rated M for Manly - Kimberly tries her best to be declared "Class Clown."/Sebastian tries to get an M-rated video game. Air date: January 26, 2002 82. Mummy's Boy/Everybody Loves Stanley - David and Joey discover a tomb in the park, and they find a mummy./Stanley puts on a unique type of cologne that can attract citizens. Air date: February 2, 2002 83. Eric in Love/Twisted Metal - Eric falls in love with a cardboard cutout of a woman./The duo is challenged to a bicycle race by Carver. Air date: February 9, 2002 84. Ghost Brothers - When the duo gets possessed by evil ghosts, it's up to the other members of The Lucky Nine to save the day. Air date: March 3, 2002 85. Celebrity Crushed/The Fun in the Fair - Kimberly falls in love with a famous singer./A greedy Stanley turns the whole Lake Lane neighborhood into a carnival. Air date: March 9, 2002 86. Picture Day/Come Back Here, Leprechaun - Picture day is today, and PC Guy wants to look sharp./Eric stays up all night to record footage of the mythological St. Patrick's Day Leprechaun. Air date: March 16, 2002 87. Are We There Yet? - The Pearsons go on a road trip, which (big surprise) turns out wrong. Air date: May 13, 2002 88. Dog Trouble/The Video - Eric's new pet dog creates trouble for PC Guy./Eric destroys Paul and Susan's wedding video. Air date: May 20, 2002 89. Detective Edward/The Maze - PC Guy makes a spy kit from scratch and uses it to spy on the neighbors./Eric gets lost in a hedge maze. Air date: June 3, 2002 90. Death Mountain - The Lucky 9 is determined to be the first ones to make it to the top of Death Mountain. Air date: June 10, 2002 91. Why Don't You Ask the Magic 8-Ball?/Out of Shape - Constantinos purchases a magic 8-ball./The fattest student in the school, Tony Gibbler, puts himself on a diet. Air date: June 17, 2002 92. Going Bananas/Fore! - PC Guy takes care of his uncle's pet chimpanzee for the week./Carver challenges the duo to a game of golf. Air date: June 24, 2002 93. A Visit to Grandma's/The Ball - PC Guy tries to avoid getting ambushed with kisses during a visit to his Grandma's./Eric loses Sebastian's one and only basketball. Air date: October 12, 2002 94. The Bigger Badder Wolf/Hotel Eric and PC Guy - The wolf from Little Red Riding Hood ''is determined to eat the duo./The duo turns their house into a 5-star hotel while Paul and Susan are vacationing. '''Air date: October 19, 2002' 95. Shredding Asphalt/Get the Picture - When Dallas buys a brand new skateboard, everything quickly gets out of hand./Eric becomes the editor for the school's yearbook. Air date: October 26, 2002 Season 5 (2004-2005) There are 25 episodes in season 5. 96. Watch Your Back!/Maldanado Madness - Dallas is convinced that Butch the Clown is stalking him./A heated argument causes David and Joey to vow to never speak to each other again. Air date: March 6, 2004 97. Vision This/March of the Cricket - PC Guy loses his glasses./Stanley accidentally steps on a cricket who comes back later as a ghost. Air date: March 20, 2004 98. The Voice/Eric M.D. - Sebastian tries out some voice impressions, which annoys Joey./Eric impersonates a doctor. Air date: March 27, 2004 99. Suckers! 3: The Final Chapter/News Flash - Ray Vacuuma returns again!/Eric and PC Guy become news anchors. Air date: April 3, 2004 100. 100th Episode Celebration - The title says it all. Air date: April 10, 2004 101. The Substitute Teacher/Basketball Fever - A substitute teacher has arrived at Eric and PC Guy's social studies classroom, but he isn't what the students expected him to be.../Constantinos gets kicked out of a basketball game but he tries to sneak back in anyway. Air date: April 17, 2004 102. Director's Cut/Science Frenzy - PC Guy makes a documentary film./A puddle of acid in PC Guy's laboratory comes to life. Air date: April 24, 2004 103. I Did It on Porpoise/The Basement - Mrs. White's class goes on a field trip to the local aquarium./While doing spring cleaning, Dallas discovers some secrets located in Old Man Esmond's basement. Air date: May 1, 2004 104. ericandpcguy.com/Insomnia Insanity - Eric becomes addicted to the Internet./PC Guy suffers from insomnia. Air date: May 8, 2004 105. That's a Record!/Baboon Zone - David tries to break several world records./Carver attempts to get a baboon out of his house. Air date: May 15, 2004 106. No Way in Hades/Rip Van Edward - Eric visits Hades (a parody of Hell) after falling out of a roller coaster./After getting knocked out by Carver, PC Guy has a dream where he wakes up in the year 2075. Air date: May 22, 2004 107. Lemon-aid/The Little Fly - The duo builds a lemonade stand in order to purchase a new air conditioner./Eric befriends a fly. Air date: May 29, 2004 108. Beware of the Smart Ones/The Day Lakeside Stood Still - Whilst wearing a dog costume, Constantinos is mistaken for a dog and gets sent to the pound./For some strange reason, the world stops moving. Air date: June 26, 2004 109. Founding Dorks/Battle of the Brainiacs - The duo has an argument about who founded Lakeside City./A brainy kid gets popular at school, making PC Guy jealous. Air date: July 3, 2004 110. Taxi!/Family Outing - The brothers wait for a taxi, but none of the taxi drivers seem to want to take them./The Pearsons go out for dinner. Air date: July 10, 2004 111. Edward's New Job/Nail Nonsense - PC Guy gets his first job at a taco restaurant./One of PC Guy's awry experiments cause Eric's fingernails to enlarge. Air date: September 25, 2004 112. The Halloween Bash - Constantinos is tired of not getting enough candy every Halloween, so he decides to plot against it. Meanwhile, Sebastian believes he's getting too old for trick-or-treating. Air date: October 2, 2004 113. Sherlock Eric: Chapter II - The duo returns to the Sherlock Holmes book from before. Air date: November 6, 2004 114. Beet it!/Video Guy - Eric refuses to eat his beets, but then has a nightmare about them./David goes viral when Eric "unintentionally" posts an embarrassing video of him. Air date: November 13, 2004 115. To Borrow a Pencil/Attack of the 50-Foot Dallas - Joey flips out as a result of a lot of students asking him if they can borrow a pencil./A lab experiment causes Dallas to grow into a giant! Air date: December 4, 2004 116. The 12 Days of Christmas: Comedy World Style - In a nutshell, this episode is a less serious version of the 12 Days of Christmas. Air date: December 11, 2004 117. That's Snow-man!/Keep an Eye Out - Eric befriends an abominable snowman./David and Joey try to find a way to unwrap their Christmas presents early without letting their parents know. Air date: December 18, 2004 118. Eric of the Wild/Dead Dallas - Eric begins a new life in the backyard, and soon, a forest./PC Guy believes he killed Dallas. Air date: January 1, 2005 119. Marshmallow Mania/Ring 'n Ditch - The duo build a marshmallow house to keep to themselves. However, their allies soon find out about it./Carver forces Constantinos to go ding-dong-ditching with him. Air date: January 8, 2005 120. Misbehavin' - The brothers get expelled from school. Air date: January 22, 2005 Season 6 (2005-2006) There are 30 episodes in season 6. 121. No Sweat/Will You Be My Friend? - Constantinos buys a gym membership./A weird kid tries to befriend Eric and PC Guy. Air date: April 2, 2005 122. Mustard or Ketchup?/Grow Your Own Corn - Eric and PC Guy argue over what condiment to put on a sandwich./Eric wants to make popcorn, so he tries to grow his own corn. Air date: April 9, 2005 123. Hard Pass/What's On Your Mind? - Stanley makes several get-out-of-detention free cards, but when all the other students hear about the news, hilarity ensues./PC Guy makes an invention that is able to read other people's minds. Air date: April 16, 2005 124. Locked In/Havin' a Ball - The duo is locked in the school overnight by "mistake"./Eric finds a store that sells balls. Air date: April 23, 2005 Season 7 (2006-2007) There are 30 episodes in season 7. The series was going to be renewed for an 8th season, but series creator Gary Sauls wanted to prevent the show from "jumping the shark". TV Specials These episodes are 60 minutes long, and were rarely aired. 1. Lakeside City and Elwood City don't Match - After tampering with one of PC Guy's machines, Eric ends up in Elwood City. Air Date: September 16, 2000 2. Comedy World Meets Pokemon - Eric, PC Guy, David and Joey take a trip to Pallet Town. Air date: December 9, 2000 3. The Telltale TV - When Eric tries to power the TV remote with uranium, he and PC Guy get sucked inside the TV. Air date: May 12, 2001 4. The Search for the Six - Eric & PC Guy go on an adventure to look for the other members of The Lucky Eight, who have mysteriously gone missing. Air date: November 1, 2002 5. Wrapping Up - It's official, things are changing in Lakeside City. Air date: May 26, 2007 This was the final episode. 6. Comedy World's 10th Anniversary Special! - PC Guy flips though the photo album, revealing much about the duo's past. 'Air Date: February 28, 2008 ' This episode aired after the actual finale of the series Category:Episode lists